The Seer and the Wolf
by Super Awesome Chicken Duck
Summary: Wrong BWL cliché. Harry's twin survives but Harry dies. Harry is teaching at Hogwarts as the spiritual companion of Baine an 11 year old Seer who has come to teach a new subject. UP FOR ADOPTION! MORE INFO ON PROFILE!


_**Hi everyone!**_

_**So this is my new story. Obviously it's a Harry Potter one. This is my first all Harry Potter story so I hope it's okay and correct. Review or PM me if you find anything incorrect with the books. **_

_**Wrong BWL cliché. Cameron survived but Harry dies. Harry is teaching at Hogwarts as the spiritual companion of Baine an 11 year old Seer who has come to teach a new subject. But between Aidyn, Baine's older brother, who hates them both and them being a magnet for trouble how will they survive the year without getting fired or killed? R&R plz!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable as J.K. Rowling's work**_

_**Claimer: However I do own Baine, Aidyn, all the Seers and their culture. Anything relating to the Seers has come from my own mind and is my own creation. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

The woman walked through the graveyard, her black outfit starkly contrasting against the glistening white snow. She came here every year. A small child tugged on her hand. She quietly shushed the boy with jerk of her hand. Kneeling down at the gravestone she gently rubbed a hand over the name revealing it to the world. But the world never came here; they never bothered with the little boy that had died in their name. No they were only concerned with the living, those who could feel their heart beating in their chest. She placed the flowers down onto the grave, her bangles jingling as she did so.

Today was the day the little boy died but today was also the day another boy was chosen to live. In her opinion the death of the little boy was far more important than the day Voldemort was vanquished but nobody agreed with her. Not even the little boy's parents agreed with her. There was no evidence of this grave having been cleaned or visited since she was here last year and the flower she left had decomposed the only sign of their presence was the vase.

"Mommy why are we here? I want to go meet the Boy-Who-Lived." Satya sighed. This was why she had never brought Aidyn. He was too focused, like everybody else on what was said and believed.

"Hush Aidyn and help me clear this grave." She bent down the soft sponge sweeping away the dust and grime that had accumulated on the grave over the past year. Aidyn watched not understanding and clearly impatient. His mother had promised that they would see the Boy-Who-Lived today and Aidyn was pretty sure that he couldn't and wouldn't be found in some dirty old graveyard. When his mother had cleared the grave so that everything but the name could be seen she sat back on her heels and called softly "Faolán."

He looked on in confusion until his mother took his hand and pointed to something out on the horizon. "Look here he comes." She whispered in his ear, her voice excited. There was a blurry shape out in the distance and even with his young eyes Aidyn had to squint before he saw something definite. A wolf cub snow-white but with an emerald drop in the middle of the forehead came bounding up to them.

"Hello Satya. It's been awhile." The wolf said. Aidyn scrambled back in shock; a wolf that could speak! Magical creatures could speak he knew that but normal muggle creatures could be understood only by the person it had bonded to and even then the animal and the person had to be very powerful.

"Faolán, happy birthday." His mother said going to embrace the wolf. Aidyn jumped in between the two, pushing his mother back with both his hands.

"Stay away from my mother, you wolf." He hissed.

"Aidyn!" Satya protested, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you from the wolf." He said pushing her away.

Satya whipped around and yelled out, "Faolán!"

The wolf was no longer there, a little boy had taken his place. The boy had snow white hair with black roots and the emerald tear had turned into emerald eyes.

"Thank you for coming another year Satya."

"Faolán!" Satya cried out trying to stop him from leaving but it didn't work. The boy turned into a wolf and bounded off into the snow.

Present day

Aidyn woke with a jerk, confused as hell. Why did he dream about the wolf and the boy? It happened when he was five; he was barely able to remember it. His mother never took him again but she took his younger brother. Aidyn had followed them one time. He was confronted by the sight of his brother Baine happily playing with the wolf that he had shunned at his age. He splashed cold water over his face in the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror; dark skin like his mother but the fair hair of his father. He sighed; a mirror would not give him the answers he needed. Answers to the questions like why he was sent to live with his Aunt while his brother stayed with his mum. He looked at his index finger on his right hand. If you looked closely you could see the slight burn mark where the mark of a seer had been burned away. He was supposed to be the official seer of the past when the current one died but no, Aidyn wasn't good enough. Instead the honour went to Baine, perfect little Baine.

"Damn it!" He slammed his hand against the sink. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Please Aidyn, if you need to vent your anger do it outside and not a 5 o'clock in the morning." He turned around to see his Aunt dressed in her travelling clothes a frown on her face. "By the way you might want to hurry up and get changed we leave in 5 minutes to go visit the elders."

Aidyn grabbed his staff and got changed in record time. It was very occasionally that the elders of his tribe called a meeting and they certainly almost never invited him and his Aunt. Too far for them to travel they always said but Aidyn knew the truth. Ever since he got burned of the potential mark he would be regarded as an outsider like his Aunt.

"Hurry up Aidyn. We don't want a repeat of last time." His Aunt said as she strode off, her blonde swinging blond hair matching her stride. Aidyn scampered up the hill after her clutching his staff very tightly. He would protect his Aunt no matter what.

No matter how many times he came to the camp of Seers, he was always amazed. The vivid colours in everybody's clothing and the houses as well. Hand carved each one with a signifier that showed who the house belonged to. Children were playing with majik balls, balls of tightly controlled energy that were very similar to wizard magic. He wanted to join but the heavy hand of his Aunt on his shoulder reminded him. They were here for a reason.

They pushed aside the curtains to reveal the Council of Seers. He was always surprised to see his mother on the Council, no matter how many times he was told. But what was even more surprising was the fact the Baine was sitting next to the Seer of the Past. He must have begun his training. He wanted to say something to him but he couldn't, not while he was surrounded by the seers. He looked around at the seers present. His mother, the Seer of Truth was there, the Seer of Past and Baine's mentor was there, the Seer of Present was there and the Seer of the Future, the Chieftain was there.

"Aidyn, welcome back. I trust you had a pleasant journey." The Chieftain's voice filled the room causing all those who weren't Seers to shiver. Aidyn refused to shiver but he could feel his Aunt do so beside him. "And Alice. It seems like only yesterday you and brother stumbled upon us by accident."

Alice's shivering increased and Aidyn was starting to feel a little bit sorry for his Aunt. He could see her lips move in an attempt to form words but no voice came out. The Chieftain kept on waiting for an answer but Aidyn was already able to tell that no words would come.

Satya seemed to take pity on her sister-in-law, "Father, I think that's quite enough. We have bigger problems to worry about."

The Chieftain relented resuming his seat in the circle again. "Albus Dumbledore has contacted the seers asking for one to be sent to his school. They have been offered a teaching job in the history of our tribe. We have come to a decision that Baine should go. You, Aidyn already go to the school but you are not a Seer that is why Baine needs to go."

"But... I don't want him at my school! I don't want him to be a teacher!" Aidyn shouted, stamping childishly.

"ENOUGH!" The Chieftain roared. "This matter is far more important than you boy. There are other reasons why Baine needs to go. He too needs to learn how to control his majik."

"I would be honoured to go Chieftain." Baine spoke and Aidyn noted with a shiver that his voice was starting to sound like the other Seers, soft and powerful at the same time with a hint of sadness. Then rage washed over him. His voice was supposed to sound like that. He was supposed to be the one becoming the teacher and learning how to be the Seer of the Past. This year wouldn't be a pleasant year for Baine. No it wouldn't even be a year. Aidyn promised himself that Baine would return before the year was over, in tears and he would be cast out as a disappointment just like Aidyn had been.

"You are to help your brother wherever you can Aidyn." The Past Seer spoke up, "Many people have quite horrific pasts there because of the war so you are to protect your brother from these whenever you can and whenever it is necessary."

"Do you accept? Both of you?" Though the Chieftain posed it as a question everybody knew that it was an order.

"Yes, Chieftain. We accept."

As the Seers filed out of the tent Aidyn grabbed his brother's hand letting all the hatred for him he had felt since they had seen each other last flow into Baine. Tears threatened to fall reminding Aidyn that Baine was still only 11 and a child like he was.

"Aidyn!" His mother yanked his hand off Baine and inhaled sharply as all of Aidyn's hatred for Baine flowed into her. Releasing Aidyn she checked Baine who was trying hard not to let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Aidyn but it was your choice not to become a Seer."

His choice? He wanted nothing more than to become a Seer. How was it his choice not to?

"Your mother is right Aidyn. You made your choice a long time ago and it revealed that you weren't the next Seer."

"What? How?" Aidyn cried.

The Past Seer continued her explanation, "You have potential, nobody can deny you that, but you were blind to the past that was presented before you when you met the Boy-Who-Lived."

"I had been living with Aunt Alice for a while when I met Cam Potter. I don't see how meeting him could have affected me being a Seer."

"Satya your child is blind in every way." The Past Seer stalked off muttering about how blind Aidyn was.

"Mother will you please tell me what she means?" Aidyn begged.

Satya slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry Aidyn but all those who know are bound to never tell until it the truth is revealed. Unless you become a Past, Future or Truth Seer or the truth is revealed you will never know. I'm sorry my child." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and joined the other Seers who were waiting patiently.

Baine sniffled quietly beside him for a moment before asking, "Do you really hate me that much?"

Aidyn couldn't stop the automatic response, "Yes." He walked away ignoring his crying sibling.

Cameron Potter waited at the foot of the stairs impatiently. He wanted to get to Hogwarts! Not being waiting here for his stupid little sister May.

"May! Move it!" He yelled up the stairs only to be hit over the head by his mother. "Ow! Geez Mum!" The Boy-Who-Lived complained turning around to meet his mother.

Lily Potter was a tall skinny woman with vibrant red hair and emerald green eyes. Cam's eyes fell to the locket that hung on piece of ribbon around his mother's neck. The black and green ribbon had always been there but never once had he summoned up the courage to ask his mother what it meant. Maybe today was the day.

"Mum, why do you always wear that locket?"

She smiled as May finally came down the stairs, "Because I never want to forget."

"Forget what Mum?" May quizzed.

"I forgot once but I never want to forget again." Their mother's tight lips told the siblings all they needed to know. That was all their mother would say on the matter.

"Now let's get to Hogwarts!" Lilly shouted striding out the door. Cameron shook his head, how embarrassing.

"Aidyn!" Aidyn turned around at the sound of his name being called. His best friend Cameron Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was waving his arms madly trying to get his attention. "Aidyn, over here!"

Aidyn ran across to his friend who was waiting with his family. "You didn't get to meet my family last time as you got whisked away by those weird people. So this is my family; my younger sister May," Cameron pointed to a girl that was an exact carbon copy of her mum, "my mother Lily," the tall woman with flowing red hair, "and my godfather Sirius," the man with shaggy black shoulder length hair. Sirius spoke up.

"Aidyn is it?" When Aidyn nodded he continued, "What language is it from? What does it mean?"

"It's Gaelic and it means Little Fire."

Lily Potter asked the next question, "Aidyn, where are your parents? I would like to meet them."

"My dad buggered off a year after I was born when he learnt some of the family secrets and traditions. Although he did manage to get my mum pregnant before he left so I have a little brother by the same father. My mum has pressing issues to deal with and also lives on the other side of the country-"

Aidyn was cut off when his name was called for the second time that day. He turned in the direction of the voice and saw his mother and his grandfather standing there. "Mum? Grandpa?"

"Hel-" His grandfather was about to speak but Satya cut him off.

"I'll do the talking father otherwise you are going to paralyse them."

May stifled a giggle beside Aidyn. "What's so funny, May?" He asked.

"Look at Uncle Sirius." She said stifling more giggles. Sirius's jaw was hanging open and he was staring lustfully at his mother. Cameron saw where Aidyn was staring and whacked his Uncle over the head telling him in a not so polite way that he needed to shut his jaw and stop staring at his best friend's mother.

Lily introduced herself to his mother and grandfather. "Hello my name is Lily Potter. You must be Aidyn's family." She recoiled slightly though when their faces turned to disgust upon hearing the name Potter.

Satya quietly ignored the outstretched hand in favour of talking to her son. "Aidyn. We have a present for you. The eldest always receives it on their 12th birthday and seeing as we aren't going to be able to give it to you on your 12th we thought that it would be a good idea to give it to you now."

His grandfather joined in now, "Aidyn here," He passed the long thin bundle to his grandson.

Aidyn unwrapped it and stared with confusion at the Seer staff he now held in his hands, "But this is a Seer staff! I can't use it! I'm not a Seer! You'd be better off giving it to perfect little Baine instead."

"It is true son. This is a Seer staff. But just because you aren't a Head Seer doesn't mean that you cannot wield the staff. No. Anybody who is born into our tribe has the ability to become a Seer if they want and if they had an open enough mind. Anybody with seer blood in them would be able to use that staff, but now that you've touched it, it is yours. Nobody can touch nor use the staff. I hope it keeps you safe son."

Satya looked up into Lily Potter's eyes, "Losing a son is something that no parent should have to go through just as no child should be forgotten merely because they are dead."

She turned back to her son and dropped a kiss on his forehead, "I love you son, try not to get hurt and have a good school year."

"Use it wisely." His grandfather said gruffly and Aidyn knew that it was too dangerous for him to continue talking. It was exactly like his mother said; the power in his voice would probably paralyse them.

They disappeared in a swirl of colours saying, "Majik take us home."

Aidyn turned to the Potter's, "Well that was my family."

"What did she mean at the end and why does she hate you mum?" May asked

"I don't know, I don't know." Lily Potter looked in confusion at where the pair used to be, "I don't know." She repeated yet again.

The train honked and both boys scrambled to get on the train in time. "Bye boys! Have a good year!" Lilly Potter yelled as the train thundered past her.

Aidyn and Cameron found an empty carriage in the back of the train after searching the entirety of it. They both flopped down in the boneless grace that only teenage boys possess.

"So I've met your family but can you tell me specifically about them seeing as I know zilch?" Cameron asked.

"Um...you met my mum. Her name is Satya. She is the Truth Seer for the entire clan. When the next truth seer is discovered then she will train them before retiring and passing on her knowledge to her student."

Their friend, Hermione Granger, plopped down right next to them. "Are you talking about Seers? They are so mysterious! I can't wait to meet one! When you showed up Aidyn I searched the entire library for information about them but there is nothing. Nothing!"

"That's because we aren't allowed to tell you. It's similar to the 'unbreakable vow' or a magic oath only this is a lot more powerful. We can never talk nor write anything about our clan to anyone who is not of seer blood beyond what is already known. The knowledge cannot be written down either if it is heard straight from a seer's mouth as the voice of the seer can make people forget. The oath is inherited with the blood of the seers."

"Really? It all seems awfully secret to me." Hermione said.

Aidyn shrugged, "That's how it is." That signalled the end of the conversation and the topic changed as soon as Ron entered the apartment.

Ron Weasley, a gangly boy with bright red hair like all his siblings and freckles, was technically the fourth member of the Golden Group but he was in Hufflepuff and was so regarded in a derogatory way. They had become friends on the train and everybody was happy to continue the friendship but Aidyn had noticed, as had the others, that Cameron rarely spoke to Ron directly or in a way that wasn't derogatory.

"Hey guys. Did you hear? We are getting a new teacher." He looked around at the bored faces. New teachers weren't exciting news at Hogwarts as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers generally only lasted a year. "And they're going to be teaching a brand new subject."

Hermione jumped out of her seat, "What? When? There wasn't any hint of the subject on the supplies list. I haven't read anything in advance. I'm so going to fail this class."

Aidyn just tuned out Hermione as their friends tried to calm her down. He already knew what the new subject was and who the new teacher was. What he didn't know was how it was going to be taught. Baine was a seer and like all of their tribe his blood prevented him from revealing things about their tribe. So how the hell was he going to teach a subject which he couldn't talk about and the student would just forget anyway?

Aidyn didn't know.

_**So that was the first chapter. **_

_**The chapters won't always be this long and updates may be slow but I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading the story!**_

_**Please review to tell me what you think and if there are any errors with regards to the books.**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
